In the past year investigators and staff on this project proposed a repeated significance tests procedure for linear combinations of sensitivity and specificity of a diagnostic biomarker; Investigated linear combination methods to improve diagnostic/prognostic accuracy on future observations; Developed a method to maximize an ROC-type measure via linear combinations of biomarkers; Developed method for estimation of a diagnostic accuracy index of a diagnostic biomarker when the reference gold standard is continuous and measured with error.